Animals
There are many different kinds of animals in URW. Some are friendly, and some just want to claw your face off. Domestic animals can help you carry things. Move things onto animals by using the push command, and then choosing the tile that they are standing on. Different animals can carry different amounts of weight; a dog carries the least, while bulls carry the most. Domestic animals cannot be leashed unless you purchase them from an NPC. An attempt to leash the animal by hopping the fence and applying the rope yields the message "The animal refuses to be leashed" The only way to leash them is to buy the animal from an NPC in the village. It is important to keep your domestic animals on leashes after they have been purchased as the only animals that bother to follow you around are dogs. All other animals will simply wander off into the wilderness without a care to who their new owner is. Even dogs can get lost if not leashed and unlike other animals, they do not leave tracks at all, which makes them nearly impossible to locate if lost during a long journey. Domesticated Animals *Horses do not currently exist but their meat and hides can be found in the code. Small Wild Animals * Badger * Beaver * Black grouse * Capercaillie * Eagle Owl * Ermine * Fox (also Arctic Fox) * Glutton * Goldeneye * Goshawk * Hare * Hazel Grouse * Kuikka * Mallard * Pine-marten * Polecat * Raven * Squirrel * Snake * Swan * Tufted Duck * Weasel * Willow Grouse Large Wild Animals * Bear * Elk * Forest Reindeer * Grey Seal * Lynx * Ringed Seal * Stag * Wild Pig * Wolf Fur Values *Squirrel - 7 cuts *Ermine - 8 cuts *Weasel - 9 cuts *Hare - 14 cuts *Badger - 25 cuts *Fox - 62 cuts *Arctic Fox - 62 cuts (Regular fox fur is currently just as valuable as arctic fox fur. Isn't arctic fox fur supposed to be worth more? *May just be due to hide damage) *Polecat - 62 cuts *Beaver - 123 cuts *Forest Reindeer - 123 cuts *Stag - 123 cuts *Elk - 135 cuts *Pine-marten - 138 cuts *Wolf - 184 cuts *Glutton - 276 cuts *Bear - 303 cuts *Lynx - 306 cuts *each 'cut' here refers to Delicious dried elk meat and the fur quality is superior *also note this is from version 3.17 Current testing on 3.20 indicates the fur itself is more valuable than any clothing made from it, especially since player-made clothing is always of decent quality. (Tested with Bear fur of both superior and decent quality & made various items to test) As of 3.20 or earlier, the most profitable use for each pound of fur, even the most valuable, seems to be turning it into cords and making shortbows. However, this depends somewhat on your crafting skills (timbercraft for the boards) and ability to make at least decent shortbows. Also, it is very time intensive, but an excellent use of "in-between" moments or winter months if other survival needs are met. -from uberqq's post 'Fur Values' Dec23 2013 on the forums Category:Animal